


cal forgets to consult andre

by hanxluke (merrylarry)



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: M/M, cal has a hair pulling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/hanxluke
Summary: cal does something stupid, but it turns out andre likes itthis is for the cal to my andre, k.
Relationships: Andre Kriegman/Calvin Gabriel
Kudos: 19





	cal forgets to consult andre

“Okay, so, um, do you promise you won’t get mad?” Cal asked, a wool beanie still pulled over his hair. His fingers gripped tightly at the material as though he never actually planned on removing it. 

Andre sighed, “Babe, I could never be mad at you, now just tell me what the fuck you did.” Cal looked at Andre for a few quiet beats before slowly pulling off the beanie and exposing his shortened haircut. Andre stared at his head for what seemed like ages in silence.

“Are you mad?” Cal asked. When Andre didn’t respond, Cal continued, “Oh god you’re mad, fuck, I knew you would be. I’ll just put the hat back on and you don’t have to look at it-” Andre reached up to run his hand through Cal’s short hair, his mouth turned up in a smile. 

Cal paused. “What are you doing?” Cal was internally freaking out, but on the outside, he wasn’t letting it show.

Andre laughed. “I actually kind of like it.”

Cal looked up at the other boy. “You do?”

Andre shrugged. “I mean, it’s still long enough for me to pull it like I know you love,” Andre gave Cal’s blond hair a small tug and Cal gasped. Andre tilted Cal’s head back until the smaller boy’s eyes were staring back into his own. “And if you like it, then that’s all that matters.” Andre pressed his lips to Cal’s now exposed neck and nibbled at the skin.

Cal let out a soft moan which did nothing but encourage Andre to continue.

And continue he did.


End file.
